Possède-moi
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Harry le lui demande depuis tant longtemps que Severus finit bien par craquer. (LEMON SS/HP)


**Bonsoir! Voici un petit ficlet rapide écrit en 15 minutes pour une communauté de livejournal, le mot choisi était "possession". Classé M pour scène de sexe assez explicite. Il s'agit d'une relation consentie entre un professeur et un élève, une relation homosexuelle, au cas où vous douteriez!**

**Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

Tout aurait pu être normal cette soirée là, dans les cachots, au plus profond de l'ombre des appartements du professeur de potions, mais comme toujours, un évènement anormal se produisait. Un évènement plus qu'anormal en effet. En entrant dans les appartements lugubres de la chauve souris des cachots, l'imprudent aurait pu admirer la cheminée surmontée d'un faux serpent, ou encore les douzaines de chaudrons qui trainaient sur le sol ou sur les étagères, ou alors il aurait pu constater que l'endroit empestait le whisky pur feu et surtout, surtout, l'odeur de sexe. Une odeur qui l'aurait fait frémir d'inquiétude, car qui pouvait faire ce genre de choses avec le maître des potions ? L'individu n'aurait pas pris le temps de s'interroger, il aurait fui.

Il n'aurait donc pas vu ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Et il se passait quelque chose, oh oui. Une possession, une possession incontrôlée et incontrôlable. Deux êtres. Deux êtres qui s'unissaient sans relâche. Si l'un d'eux était fatigué, l'autre l'embrassait, le touchait pour lui rendre sa vigueur. Ce n'était pas une femme et un homme, c'était un homme et un homme. Severus et Harry. Rogue et Potter, les ennemis jurés qui se détestaient, mais les amants cachaient qui s'aimaient. Leur corps cherchait celui de l'autre, sans relâche encore une fois. L'un donnait des coups passionnés dans ce jeune corps innocent, l'autre se cambrait sous les caresses de son amant, attendant que ce dernier consente à le libérer de la pression. Possession, la possession d'un corps innocent par un corps meurtri que chaque seconde passée auprès de Potter guérissait.

-Possède-moi, vas y ! quémanda Potter, obligeant son amant à s'enfoncer davantage dans son antre.

Severus avait cependant quelques réserves. Son élève. Il possédait son élève dans tous les sens du terme. Il possédait son corps, il possédait son amour, il possédait son âme. Il possédait même son cœur ! Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller trop loin. Cet élève qu'il avait détesté pour sa ressemblance avec James Potter, désormais il l'aimait, désormais il le voulait, le désirait, le possédait entièrement, mais la culpabilité l'empêchait de donner ce qu'il souhaitait à Harry.

-Je t'en prie, Severus !

-Potter, nous n'avons pas le droit ! soupira le maitre des potions alors que son sexe tendu ne demandait qu'à entrer toujours plus dans cet orifice chaud et accueillant.

-Je me fiche que les autres ne soient pas d'accord. C'est mon choix, c'est ton choix, alors possède-moi !

-Harry, protesta son amant.

Avant qu'un rugissement ne sorte de sa bouche. Potter avait cette manie de se resserrer sur son membre durci à l'extrême, ça en devenait douloureux de ne pas jouir en lui, de toujours devoir se retenir pour ne pas le posséder entièrement, car il ne le possédait que de moitié et cette fois il lui semblait que son cher jeune amant voulait être entièrement sien.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire, Severus ?! Je suis libre d'aimer, de t'aimer, et toi aussi. On a tant de fois décidé pour moi, maintenant je fais mes choix ! grogna le jeune Potter, âgé de quelques 17 ans.

Pour toute réponse, Severus le posséda encore plus. Comment résister à ce corps si jeune et innocent, à ce corps qui le réclamait ? Une seule supplication de plus le ferait craquer, la chauve souris le savait parfaitement, et ça l'horrifiait, mais Potter semblait décidé.

-Possède-moi ! réclama-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Rogue obéit. Il ne voulait plus se retenir, il voulait que Harry lui appartienne, il voulait appartenir à ce même Harry. Et dans un rugissement plus fort que le précédent, son plaisir inonda l'orifice d'un jeune homme jouissant aussi. L'idée d'être l'amant de Rogue, d'être à lui, en avait fini de sa propre raison. Sien, pour toujours il l'espérait. Le futur leur dirait, mais Harry ne voulait pas quitter son cher amant et professeur pour encore quelques mois. Ensemble, chacun appartenant à l'autre. Rien ne les séparerait avant un long moment !

-Possède-moi toujours..., murmura le plus jeune à son ainé.

Possession, oui, l'individu imprudent qui aurait pénétré dans cet appartement aurait vu ça. Une possession amoureuse avec toute l'âme à l'ouvrage. L'amour et la possession.

* * *

**Rêvez bien avec ça (:**


End file.
